1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slip data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business firms use a large number of types of business slips or forms, including, for example, order-acceptance slips, sales slips, purchase slips, and transfer slips of traveling-expense statement of accounts, credit slips, and the like. Throughout the following description, such slips, forms, records etc. are referred to as "slips" for ease of designation.
In the prior art, when slip data are printed by using an slip data processing apparatus and the like, a slip data print program is started in response to a command input from a keyboard, and the slip data are sequentially printed under control of the print program.
Further, when slip data is input by using an slip data processing apparatus, a slip data input program is started in response to a command input from the keyboard, and the slip data are sequentially input under control of the slip data input program.
However, in order to print the slip data in various formats, corresponding print programs for the slip data must be prepared. Furthermore, the slip data print programs are usually coded by using a program language. For example, the print positions of data and the slip format must be described by using a program language, thereby requiring much skilled labor. Accordingly, it is difficult for a general user to prepare and modify such programs.
Further, in order to adapt the slip data processing apparatus to various slip input formats, the corresponding slip input programs must be prepared by using a program language. Accordingly, it is difficult for a general user to prepare and modify such programs.